1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fitting, more particularly to a fitting adapted for holding spacedly a support member, such as a transverse rod or a holding ring, on an upright wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional fitting 10 is shown to include a disc-shaped faceplate 11, a positioning plate 12, and a holding member 13. The positioning plate 12 is mounted fixedly on an upright wall (not shown) by fastening members 16. The holding member 13 has a connecting portion 131 with an axial screw hole 132 and a holding portion with a holding hole 133 for holding a support member (not shown). A screw 15 passes through a central hole 115 in the faceplate 11 and is inserted threadedly into the screw hole 132 to fasten the holding member 13 on an outer major surface of the faceplate 11 such that the holding member 13 extends transversely from the outer major surface. The faceplate 11 has an engaging seat 111 with an inner wall 113 for engaging an engaging plate portion 121 of the positioning plate 12. The faceplate 11 is fastened to the positioning plate 12 by a fastening screw 14 which extends through a peripheral wall 114 of the faceplate 11 so as to anchor on an anchoring portion 122 of the positioning plate 12.
However, only the screw 15 is used to engage the holding member 13 with the faceplate 11, thereby resulting in unsteady engagement and possible swaying of the holding member 13. In addition, there is no waterproof structure between the connecting portion 131 and the faceplate 11, thereby resulting in rusting of the screws 14,15,16. Moreover, at least two screws 16 are needed to fix the positioning plate 12 on the upright wall.